With respect to the first aspect, there are following methods as methods for obtaining an experienced waiting time of a user for an application. Here, the experienced waiting time of a user means a time period after click operation on a screen by the user until an execution result is displayed on the screen.
(A) A method for obtaining an index close to the user experienced waiting time such as a response time of an HTTP message exchanged between the terminal and the server, and presenting the index (refer to non-patent document 1, for example).
(B) A method for estimating the user experienced waiting time based on a period during which packets are continuously transmitted and received between the terminal and the server (refer to patent document 1, for example).
As to the second aspect, there is a following method as a conventional method for determining terminal bottleneck which indicates whether quality deterioration is due to the terminal in a case where quality deterioration that is represented by increase of experienced waiting time of the user when using a service of an application. The “experienced waiting time” here also means a time after click operation on the screen by the user until the execution result is displayed on the screen.
(A) A method for determining whether there is a bottleneck by ascertaining resources such as CPU load factor of the terminal:
For example, there is a method for checking whether a CPU usage ratio or a free memory amount exceeds a predefined threshold by using a tool such as “performance monitor” and the like provided with Windows (registered trademark) OS, for example (refer to patent document 2, for example).
(B) A method for checking terminal specification:
There is a method for determining whether the terminal is adapted to the service based on terminal specification information such as CPU type, mounted memory amount and the like (refer to non-patent documents 2 and 3, for example).
(C) Prior checking method by bench mark:
There is a method for executing bench mark software that operates similarly to the service to determine whether the software is adapted to the service based on the score (refer to non-patent document 4, for example).
Next, a background technique on the third aspect is described.
In recent years, applications used via a network such as a Web application are widely spread. Such an applications are characterized in that software or data managed in the server side can be used by accessing the server via a Web browser or dedicated client software without installing application software in the user terminal.
However, user experienced quality is vulnerable to change due to delay of the server or the network, so there is a problem that it is difficult to assure certain experienced quality. So, it is necessary to always monitor experienced quality of the user, and to properly cope with quality deterioration. For example, there is a method for always monitoring a response time between the client and the server, and determining that quality deterioration occurs when the response time becomes longer compared with normal state (refer to non-patent document 5, for example).
Also, recently, applications including dynamic content have increased. As to such applications, since the process amount in the user terminal increases, process performance of the user terminal as well as the server and the network becomes a large factor for changing the user experienced quality. Therefore, in the non-patent document 6, necessity of quality monitoring to which the user terminal factor is added is described, that is, necessity for monitoring the experienced waiting time is described.